Project J
by Agent of SWORD
Summary: An OC fanfic:My name is Jack Zachurr, clone of the Joker, and this is my story
1. Amazing Grace

My first fanfiction, it is a OC but has connections to DC universe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC

* * *

**Chapter 1 Amazing Grace**

(5 years ago)

**Outskirts of New York 3:45 am**

GracePOW

I knew it would come to this. I can hear him scaling the building right now. They assigned Clone 2ExJ to kill me. I'm shaking, yet I'm not scared. I guess this is when people have their lives flash before their eyes.

I remember when I had decided to teach him, to make him human. I seen the guard neglect him, some days not giving him food, or kick him to walk faster to training. I had the job of watching his behavior, no passion, no fear, no love. I guess I just tried to do what was right.

After hours I would stay behind at his cell. It had a glass ceiling where we absorbed him, white tiles all around, and a padded white floor. He would usually turn his back at the only door in the room. Like he was watching interesting on the blank wall.

We gave him a education, math, technology, science, various languages, yet he didn't know a thing about emotion. I would sit next to him and try to make him laugh or smile. It was actually pretty easy considering who he was cloned from.

I would read him stories from fairy tales to Shakspeare. Apparently he liked comedy. He would laugh at my funny faces or at small jokes. The biggest moment we ever had is when he asked about parents. It was when he was six, it was four months into visiting him.

"Who's my mom and dad?"

"Well, you didn't have a mom and a dad, your were created in a different way."

He looked down for a while with a pout, trying to understand what I meant by different way, then said,"Can I have one anyway?"

I don't have a husband or a kid, but I think of him as my son. I did help with creating him artificially, so I said," I can be your mom."

His face lit up with a grin,"I like that, I always thought that you were my mom."

I hugged him, he hugged back,"And I always thought of you as my son."

The next time I meet him, I gave hime a picture of me for him, that was actually his "birth"day, the only present in his entire life.

I remember hearing the other scientists when they saw what I was doing with him all this time. They thought it would be fitting if his first mission was to get rid of me. I knew there was no way to escape, he is far more advanced that most assassins.

Of course they didn't give him the name of who he was going to kill. They obscured his night vision goggles so that he wouldn't recognized me. It's amazing how time slows down in the face of death.

I was okay that he was going to kill me, I mean, might as well have family on your deathbed. He entered the room, I didn't see him, I had my back at him, staring at the wall just like he does in his cell.

I can feel the sudden surprise of the blade going in my stomach. Everything was starting to get colder and dizzy. I accept my death, who knows, it might not be all that bad. With the little strength and time I turn my head too look out the window. I see the stars.

_end_

* * *

If you looked outside the apartment on Dean Street, a long thin black line was highlighted by the street lamp. To those unfamiliar to gadgets,it was a grappling hook. On the top floor the window is open, the line entered there.

Inside is a bedroom, but the most surprising scene is a ten year old boy cradling a dead woman. The boy had a black suit with belts and pockets full of weapons. Black gloves and combat boots, he had a mask that had intimidating night goggles that glows with two dots.

However, with the mask off it shows a boy with striking green hair and dark green eyes, full of pain and sadness. He didn't say anything, just crying for the first time in his life for someone.

His POW

Memories of events swarmed my head, it couldn't process it straight. Memories of mom, the handlers, the lab...

_Your mission is to eliminate this woma-_

_I can be your mom_

_What does love mean?_

_Was it really a good idea to clone the J-_

_Move it ya freak, hurry up!_

_The clone is a complete failure!_

_-is to eliminate this-_

_Should we just put him dow-_

_People have a name, don't they? Do I have one?_

_Jack, it was my father's name_

_-to eliminate-_

_Mom_

_ELIMINATE_

They are all going to pay

_end_

* * *

_This is Dina Stein from WGBS-TV reporting live from the incident at GenL Labs in New York City. A research and testing facilities for biological cures. At 4:25 witnesses reported a man in black had scaled the building of the labs. Later, half of the lab was destroyed in a explosion. The entire staff has been reported dead. However, this might not be a accident with the chemicals as GenL sponsor Lex Luthor claims to be. Authorities have found that several bodies have been stabbed or infected with lethal toxins. The pictures have been deemed to graphic to show. So was is a accident, or did someone want GenL stopped. What is GenL really researching, and who was the perpetrator? More on this story later._

_END_

* * *

**Author Note: So, the reporter is some random person because I don't know if Cat Grant worked at that time. Also, this was during 2006, my OC was "born" in 1996, I assume when they started Young Justice it was in 2011, or something else, I don't know.**

**I will put up the next chapter in about 5 days, probably earlier, it would be longer I hope, please review**


	2. Homework

**Might need a lot of revisions later, oh well**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice, only my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Homework**

**5 years later Gotham City 7:34 pm**

It's a dark night in Gotham City. Around this area there are either grimy homeless guys drinking alcohol or some what important gangsters making their way to abandon buildings to have meetings.A boy about fifteen years old walks down to the most seediest bar beneath a apartment. Inside was a bar to the right and several pool tables to the left. The ceiling was a grey color filled with smoke and the floor sticky from spilled trash cans outside smell better than most of the customers.

Lot's of people stared at him wondering why a teen is doing in one of the ghettoes of a criminal infested city. Most don't know that that boy is packing one katana, three daggers, several poisonous darts, several small bombs, and two revolvers.

In-fact, one unfortunate mugger with a pistol is now unconscious in a dumpsters because he picked to mug the one kid that was a deadly fighter. It's helps if that kid has been skilled in fighting since he could walk.

It's called the Fight Pool, a place to shoot pool and get drunk. This boy was actually very familiar with it. He appeared very strange even for a place that employs a man with only six fingers and one eye. He had dirty jeans and worn out boots, a large jacket and a hoodie he keeps on because of his hair.

He always found it weird that his hair was greener than his eyes. He liked it, but hid it here so that someone wouldn't say, "It's a little late(or early) for Saint Patrick's day." or, "I didn't know leprechauns were real."

* * *

Jack POW

Yeah, if ever time some one makes a joke at my hair or age at the Fight Pool and I get a dollar I wouldn't have to live on the streets or ask to get measly jobs from Vincent. You see, The Fight Pool has a different purpose, you get bounty hunting or assassinating jobs.

Some of the lesser mob bosses, people who want revenge, and even a few rogue policemen can ask two-bit hunters and mercenaries to do little, violent jobs, Vincent is the guy who really owns the place and distributes the money and jobs.

Ever since I have destroyed the labs I promised not to kill anyone at all. I would probably even go vegetarian if I didn't need to eat what ever I could get, so I couldn't get picky.

Anyway, to get to Vincent you had to go to that guy with the six fingers and one eye, his name is Ike. He sits at the end of the bar table, always at that spot so that "members" could get to him. Anyway, the password is 'smoke on the water'. So that's what I said, and he lead me into the storage room.

It's behind a saloon shaped door that has a bigger population of rats that people in that little room. He left to go back to the bar, " You know the way kid." I pushed a stack of boxes, behind is a narrow way and I could hear people. This place used to hold fight clubs(hence the name), but now the ring is used as a podium so that Vincent can assign jobs. There is only one big room with scattered chairs and two buzzing florescent lights above.

Not many people were here today, I heard that some of the powered criminals or Batman have started to crack down on this place. Vincent was sitting at his own couch with a few tough looking guys. I knew them and they knew me so we relaxed, I have been coming to him for four years now.

He used to be one of the fighters in the ring, but not as fit anymore. He had a thin black mustache and wavy black hair, he might look intimidating but buy him a drink and he is your best friend.

He lit a cigarette and said, "Hmm, I thought you would never come."

I shrugged, "The Bat was on the roofs too, it wasn't that hard to hide from him. So do you have a job for me?"

"Yes, a guy who ratted out this mobster hiding in some dumb place called Happy Harbor."

"Wait. There is a real place called Happy Harbor? Excuse me while I vomit kitten and rainbows."

"What ever gets you through the night, it's on Rhode Island and this is a picture of the guy. When you get him, bring him to Bondar Street in New York at nine o'clock in two weeks."

"What? I only have twenty bucks, I can't just dragged a man to New York from a state more than a hundred miles with no money, can't you just pay me now?"

He putted out his cigarette on a ash tray, "Last time I did that I had to send my men to get you to complete the job, you were about to skip town ya little rat." Ah, such a nice friend I had, I thought sarcastically. I remembered that, it was the first time I tried to get money from him. I was ten and that was three months after I destroyed and escaped the labs.

"Just remember, if it weren't for me you'd be in Child Services or dead on the street, and I can't have that, your my best customer."

"What's the pay?" The average job is a thousand dollars, more or less. I really didn't feel like chatting now.

"Six hundred and fifty."

"What? That's robbery, I'll do it for 1000"

"700"

"850"

"750"

"**850"**

"Fine, eight hundred fifty, man I hate you kid."

"Right back a'tach Vinny", I retorted. I got the photo and information on the table. I was thinking how I was going to get to Happy Harbor with twenty bucks and looking like a street bum, which I am. Before I left I said, "Why did the price of bounty hunting become so low?"

"You know the Joker, right? Well he killed most of my best customers and the bar has not been doing so well. I can't afford to pay that much." He then started to talk to the person behind me for a job too.

I went up the stairs and into the storage room then bar. I was making my way to the highway so that I can hitch-hike. I had a long way to go, I have to go on the other side of the city to get at lest out of Gotham. I really need to get out of this city if the Joker was here, didn't even now he is in the city, probably escaped Arkham. I don't need them to know I'm alive.

_end_

* * *

Author's Note: The Fight Pool and Vincent is just something I made up

Reviews please, just so I can know how the story is or if I made any mistakes


	3. Back Then

**Chapter 3 Back Then**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

* * *

Jack POW

On a highway that wasn't particular interesting, spars trees and some fields, I managed to hitch a ride from this trucker. It's been ten minutes and forty more until I get to the place I want to go. This now makes the fourth driver that has let me hitch-hick, out of 79,456,235 that just drove by past me. I was occupied at staring at passing by cars and cows, yeah, in other words I am bored.

"Where you from?", the trucker said suddenly, he was actually skinny, a bit old, and has a long grey pony tail.

"Hmm?Oh! I'm from New York."

"So where you heading?"

"Planning go to Happy Harbor, I have family there."

I lied, I don't have any family, my mom is dead and the only biological member is someone I never want to meet. I sometimes think I'm paranoid because I always think he's out to get me. I just that's why I keep on traveling to random places, and why I'm always broke.

"Your a teen traveling by yourself?"

"I'm pretty independent."

"I'd hate to seem like a cop but where's your mom and dad?"

"My mom is dead and I don't know my father, I stay with my aunt."

"I'm sorry 'bout your parents, I didn't know my dad either."

Inside I was cringing that I would call him my father, but it was the truth, I never meet him. I don't want to meet him because I don't know what he would do. He's supposed to be a first class psychopath that thinks killing is all good and fun. If we did meet, then would I have to be forced to go with him or something else.

I also wonder if I would ever be like him. Would I just replace him? Would I go insane one day, or am I already crazy?Would I be worst than him? Am I going to keep asking question all the time? Another one is that one day I would look in the mirror as a adult and look exactly like him, not the lips or the smile, but a lot like him. I know why I was cloned, the entire project was called "Legacy". I not sure, but I think that they wanted to carry out their legacy. Their line of heirs and soldiers for the future.

We kind of ended the conversation there, I pulled a picture out of my pocket. It was a picture of my mom from five years ago. It was crumpled a bit from some of my first nights on the street squeezing it to sleep through the nights. It showed her smiling with her hair in a ponytail with many stands falling out. She wears a white shirt, highlighting her black hair. Her bright brown eyes looking at me. I decided on a last name last year, Zachurr, it was her last name.

I put my right arm on the windowsill and daydreamed from there, in a trance from looking at the gradually urban area. My left hand holding my picture of my mom.

**_A circular room in white with a padded floor showed two people sparring. To be exact a kid and a adult. They both wore loose cloths and white linen cloths wrapped around hands and feet. Everything about the place and cloths were sterile. The man was the boy's combat trainer, the best money could buy. He had a muscular and lean build, a shaven head, brown eyes, and a square jaw. He was very flexible and calm despite his appearance. _**

**_The kid was a boy the age of ten. Dark green eyes and a focused face. He had green hair that was cut short so that a ID tattoo was showed to say "Clone2Ex J Property of GenL" on the back of his neck. A lean and healthy build, the boy was very lethal in fighting. _**

**_The boy side-kicked the man, the man grabbed the boy's foot and threw him over. The boy used the momentum of the throw to jump off the ground and punch the man. _**

**_Before the man could act the boy pushed off the back and the man fell face down. The boy stood on the man's back and had one hand on the man's throat and the other pulled back for a punch._**

**_"That is enough for today.", the man said. The boy got off him and the man stood up. They bowed and the man left the room, as he was walking out a scientist with dark glasses and a clean, dark, slick cut lead the boy out. This was a very rare occasion were the boy can leave his cell room. The boy knew what he had to do, a already set up off his uniform was on a bench. A synthetic black sleeved jacket and black pants to the boy was done suited up the man gave him a picture._**

**_It was a distorted picture of a woman, but the boy can tell who to find. The address was at the bottom and the boy has memorized almost all streets in the county._**

**_"Your mission is to eliminate this woman", he ordered._**

**_"Yes sir."_**

**_The same boy found himself after that night in a alleyway stumbling against the wall. Sirens were wailing and people yelling and even the occasional gunshot. However, those were all oblivious to his mind. The boy in the same uniform holding in one hand his mask. Both of his hands were bloody. He was sobbing with big red eyes streaking with tears. _**

**_His mind was replaying his onslaught on the scientists, workers, guards. For his handler that treated him so bad, he reapeatly banged his head on a metal bar even when he died. In one wing he released a terrible toxin that suffocated the workers. Stabbing and shooting, he hit with deadly accuracy for parts of the face, but that wasn't the worse part of the murders. _**

**_He laughed, he couldn't stop, he was laughing like a madman while killing people. He remembered every single murder of all of the people with horrible laughing in the background. He threw up a bit near a dumpster, he spat out what was left of what he ate. He just wanted to die, the boy curled up in a card board box near the wall. He took out a picture from his pockets. It made him a better, but then caused even more tears._**

**_His mom looking at him with a soft expression. He held on to it for the rest of the night and for many more._**

"Were here," the guy spoke. That defiantly got me up, I stuff my picture of mom inside my pocket and open the door. I grabbed my duffel bag and slid out. "Thanks," I said as I slid out. I guessed I have a mile before I get there, I can see a harbor and a mountain, the information I got from Vincent showed a picture of what the place looks likes.

"No problem, take care now," He started his truck and even waved a bit, I waved a bit too. Now I have to walk for a mile, then I'm in Happy Harbor.

end POW

* * *

**Author's Note**: **Am I writing to short? I can try to do 2500 or 3000 words, and also is this going too fast? Reply**

**Random: I wonder what will happen if you say you own something on fanfic, I bet you would get into lawsuits or something...**

Please review


	4. Food Chain

**Chapter 4 Food Chain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**I'm going out of town, so no new chapter in the next week, sorry**

* * *

Jack POW

Apparently, this place has never heard of bums. I'm the only homeless person in this little suburban town. Every kid just stares or talks behind by back as I walk by. This is one of the times I am eternally grateful for taking a shower at a negative one star hotel.

One of the kids, some frat looking,blonde haired,cliche of a jock, yelled across the street and said,"A little late for Saint. Patrick's day, hobo!" His dumb friends laughed and sucking up to him. I tried really hard to ignore him, but I just had to insult him.

I threw him a look and said, "My aren't you the sharpest tool in the shed, if I had a lower IQ I would enjoy your company." It was true, and the case for just about every kid my age. I have learned in some areas college courses and I retain all of the knowledge, and in real life problems I probably exceed most adults.

"What?" He had a look that tried to make it seem that I was the stupid one.

"Hey leprechaun, how come you look like crap,do you live in a cardboard box?."

Sigh, "Look, I'm so sorry that you got dropped on the head as a infant and that you will go through life with mental challenges, but I have to go."

I walked briskly on my way as I can see him trying to correspond what I just said. I then spied a abandon shopping cart on the curb. I figured I need it so I wouldn't have to drag a unconscious across several states. I really hated this assignment, usually the buyers come to _me_, I could just hear the lazy asses laughing at me in New York.

This town is really small, after three blocks to the left is a motel near the highway. I pulled it up and pushed it to this little motel that was missing three letters so it spelled "_mo_". I had gotten pretty good at tracking down people. I figure that in the guy wouldn't have a lot of money and go to a out of the way place to hide for a while. Thankfully this place only had twenty rooms to trial and error.

This place almost lead to the highway, it was south of Happy Harbor so I had to go through the place again, then I can hitch-hike from there, but I really don't know how I'm going to convince someone that there is not a body wrapped with blankets with me.

Behind the parking garage, I went to the first room, I knocked and a hung over man opened the door with a bottle of aspirin and wobbled a bit. He squinted at the sun lit and then said, "Sorry, did I barf on your hair last night, because it's totally green."

Yep, not the guy, and I just closed the door and went to the next one. I knocked, nobody there. I knocked again, still nobody answered. I wanted to make sure it's not just empty so I jump up to the roof. I walked across the bird poop infested roof, and looked below with my hoodie flopping down.

A crash and a bullet rushed across the top of my head. I saw a man with a beard stubble and greasy hair shacking holding a gun, this was the guy. I grabbed two throwing knives and jumped down, before he could shot again from his room, I threw the knives. One knife struck his gun and the other missed his head. When he was looking at the knife right next to his left ear, I threw a toxic dart at him concealed in my sleeve. It hit above the collar bone near the shoulder.

It wasn't really toxic, it just knocked him out, he slumped on the ground and should be that way for the next hour. I grabbed my knives and hauled the man by the arms to my cart.

This man was really heavy, while dragging him I was thinking who I hated. Stupid Vincent, stupid mobsters, stupid guy who could lose sixty pounds. I wrapped him up in some blankets and towels, I needed to hide him for the time being. Normally, in these situations, there was a mob service that delivered anything, and I mean things like drugs or bodies, but they charge fifty bucks for the job, and a lot more for people.

When I got him wrapped up to look like a pile of blankets, I tried and failed, then succeeded into getting him in the cart. I covered him with more blankets so he could look a inconspicuous as he can.

Now the cart was much heavier, and now I had to carry my actual stuff on my back. I pushed it back through the town and tried to go a different way, incase there may be a chance I meet that blonde guy again. It was beginning to be a little darker, the sky was a orange color, but still a bit bright, I guess it's about four o'clock.

Now I was in the empty district, the only notable things was a Seven-Eleven. As I was walking past a group of kids, the guy in the cart moved a bit, one of the kids that was tall, black hair and shirt, with blue eyes stopped and looked at me. The others stopped to see what he was looking at and they critically looked at me.

I started to get nervous, did he see that or not? I tried to make it look like I shook it, I walked even more, a bit more slowly, he was still looking at me. What does it take for this guy to stop staring? I was trying real hard to to look back.

I pushed the cart around the next corner and hid behind a dumpster in a alley. The kids come rushing around, I can hear their footsteps. Did they call 911 or found out about the guy in the cart? Then I hear a crash and the ground shook, I couldn't see what it was, but just incase, I put on my mask and combat boots from the duffel-bag and got ready for what ever was out there.

* * *

Superboy POW one minute ago

"Mmhut mhte Mhll?"

I stopped and turned around, I could hear something coming from the cart the homeless looking boy that he was pushing. The cart wobbled a bit and I could see the boy looking back at us. He looked about Wally's age, with dirty and ragged cloths. He had a duffel bag and the most noticeable thing about him was his green hair.

"I think in that cart is a man."

M'gann turned around and said, " Are you sure? From that shopping cart from that boy?"

"Super hearing, I heard him say something, he sounded angry."

Kaldur said, "That may be a kidnapping, follow him."

Kid Flash, "Or do you mean adult-napping, since it is a man that a kid adult-napped."

Robin," I'm pretty sure that is not a real term."

"Oh, and this is from the kid that says whelmed."

We ran to the next block, but he was gone. The cart was there and I could hear the man even louder.

**BOOM**

A large crater scattered dust, I shielded myself for a attack. Standing up and the dust clearing was a man with red eyes, no not a man, a android. It had orange 'hair' and pointed ears, and only wearing green pants.

The android stood there, then it turned it's head to the left and said, "_**Priority Alpha apprehend CloneEx 2." **_I looked at the direction it was staring at and saw the boy with a mask on, on the roof.

end

* * *

Please review


End file.
